


Late Night Whispers

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Laslow reports in.





	Late Night Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Feb 3/Midnight Whispers

Lord Xander had told him to report immediately, no matter how late it was, though as Laslow let himself into the royal bedchamber, he was surprised to find Xander still awake, sitting up in bed and reading. His hair was tied back, though Laslow knew it wouldn't stay that way. By morning, Xander's hair would be loose and trying to tangle, something Laslow expected to deal with until it was long enough to braid.

Beside him, Coco was a perfect furry ball of cat, though her ears did flick up at Laslow's footsteps.

"Milord," Laslow began. Xander marked his place in the book- Laslow didn't get a chance to see the title but he could guess at the subject. A lot had been discussed during the day and Laslow was used to Xander using the evenings to fill in any lingering knowledge gaps. Coco raised her head as the book was set down beside her and slowly, Xander reached to scritch between her long ears.

"Go ahead," Xander said softly.

Laslow didn't hesitate; he had a list of things he'd seen, further things to investigate, but it looked like the broken link in getting a proper food supply to the city's neediest residents would be much easier to take care of than anticipated. Hopefully.

Xander looked pleased and when Laslow finished, he offered the smallest of bows.

"I'll take my leave now, milord?" He certainly had no intention of assuming anything. Hoping yes, but assuming, no.

"Not yet," Xander replied. He reached to shift book from bed to bedside table, and Coco seemingly caught the cue to uncurl and stretch before jumping off the bed to find a different spot to nap for a bit. She'd be back, Laslow knew. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Of course, Lord Xander." Laslow stripped down to his last layer even as Xander told him a bit about the book- Laslow had been correct on the topic -and what else would need more research.

Once Laslow crawled into the bed, Xander dropped his voice to a whisper and the subject was no longer the citizens or trivia. Instead, it was the sort of rare moment that Laslow craved and what kept him lingering in Nohr. He no longer was with the king, but with his friend, his beloved, his...

Then there was no need for words, whispers or otherwise, just like there was no need to delay the inevitable.

Laslow reached to pull Xander's hair free of its binding.

Xander pulled him close for the first kiss of many.


End file.
